Black and White
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Un poco de la juventud de Viktor y el camino recorrido para ser el pajarito que disfrutamos junto a Yuuri.


**Disclamer:** Yuri! on ice no me pertenece. No lucro, nada.

* * *

 **~Black and White~**

* * *

El día que Viktor decidió cortar su larga melena plateada nevaba y había peleado con su pareja. El sujeto (su segunda pareja masculina), había revelado ser de corte abusador aprovechándose de la contextura delgada de Nikiforov, y luego de una acalorada pelea (no contento con haber empujado al patinador y dejarlo forzosamente sentado en el sillón), había enrollado la cola de caballo en su mano y había tirado de ella con violencia para obligarlo a quedar boca abajo.

Ese día, el ruso estaba en shock. Nunca alguien le había levantado la mano, ni siquiera su padre, que era -por lejos- una de las peores figuras masculinas adultas en las que Viktor podía pensar.

(Desde ese día le dio crédito a su progenitor y se dio el trabajo de tratar de entenderlo. No debía haber sido fácil ser un obrero ruso y tener un hijo patinador.)

La llegada de una segunda persona al hogar de su -ahora- ex-pareja había salvado al joven Viktor de quizás qué destino.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, el entonces veintiañero patinador se había escabullido y había corrido a su propio hogar, cerca de las pistas de entrenamiento de la selección rusa.

Iba temblando, con las lágrimas cayendo incontrolables. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente iba en blanco, solo enfocada en llegar a casa.

Recordaba haber evadido a Makkachin (poco más que un cachorro en ese momento) y haberse tirado a llorar a la cama. El desconsuelo que sentía era tan profundo que no podía entenderlo. Se sentía indefenso en un mundo que no conocía, amenazado por todo y por todos.

Tambaleándose fue al baño en donde trato de tomar agua, sin embargo las manos le temblaban de tal forma que no lograba coordinar de forma correcta. Entonces se miró al espejo. Ojos rojos, la coleta desarmada, mejillas coloradas y la boca hinchada de los besos forzados.

Se vio a sí mismo, múltiple campeón mundial junior, actual campeón senior, roto por un hombre que creyó que lo amaría.

"Si vas a parecer una mujer, te disciplinaré como a una."

Y se odió. Sus ojos celestes, su piel tersa, su porte delicado y su perfil espigado. Odió todo lo que era y lo que sentía.

El impacto de verse destruido aclaró un poco su mente, pero fue a la sorpresa le siguió la rabia y, antes de pensarlo mucho, tomó una tijera de la cocina y comenzó a cortar los largos mechones.

Uno, dos, tres tijeretazos y la hermosa y cuidada capa plateada que antes caía sobre su espalda ya no existía. La melena mal cortada, subía y bajaba en alturas irregulares, dañada como su dueño.

Un segundo impulso hizo a Viktor tomar su chaqueta, comida para Makkachin y salir nuevamente, esta vez rumbo al hogar de Yakov. Su entrenador lo recibió sorprendido (y luego furioso y preocupado), y no tardó en dar un té caliente a su pupilo, mientras le llevaba a la habitación de invitados para luego llamar a la policía e informar lo sucedido.

-Tómate un tiempo Vitya -le dijo por la mañana, con Nikiforov tristemente encogido en una silla de su cocina bebiendo chocolate caliente. -Ya no te hará daño, lo prometo.

La tranquilidad que Felstman le imbuía era como un bálsamo cálido, y Viktor asintió, sintiendo que era la única persona en el mundo en la que podía confiar.

-A todo esto, tenemos que hacer algo con esa... melena.

El patinador se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver su reflejo en las ventanas pulcras de la cocina. Parecía un cachorrito apaleado. Con la boca apretada se encogió un poco más en su puesto y sintió las lágrimas emerger nuevamente. Yakov entonces se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano, antes de acariciar su cabeza.

-Está bien, Vitya. Está bien. No significa nada. Sigues siendo el mejor patinador del mundo. Sigues siendo Viktor Nikiforov.

Al día siguiente Yakov llevó al joven a un lugar de confianza, y le pidió al barbero que le dejara un corte decente al muchacho, que venía saliendo de un mal momento. El estilista, un sujeto de dos metros y espalda eterna, miró con ojos críticos a Viktor, pero luego se rindió a la pena de ese cabello plata tan bruscamente cortado.

-¿Algo que prefieras? -le preguntó.

-Corto, por favor -dijo Nikiforov.

-Espero que tu dolor pase pronto -acotó y ante la sorpresa de su cliente, añadió -Masacrar un cabello como este de esta forma solo significa una enorme pena en el corazón.

Felstman esperó en silencio hasta que el otro apareció por el pasillo, charlando más animado con el alto barbero.

-Cuando tengas barba muchacho, ven a verme.

-Por supuesto, Kiril. No lo dudes.

Ya estaban por irse cuando Kiril volvió a hablar.

-Vivir es aprender, Viktor. -y en su voz grave y profunda creyó escuchar a su padre -No dejes que esto vuelva a pasar.

Yakov sonrió y animó a su pupilo a seguirlo. -Kiryusha tiene un gran olfato, ¿no lo crees?

-Creo que me cortaré aquí de ahora en adelante.

-Buena elección.

* * *

Ceremonia de premiación de los talentos rusos 2014. Luego de ganar por segunda vez el Grand Prix Final, además de su amplio currículo como junior, Viktor sería premiado como Talento Deportivo del Año.

No pudo ocultar su satisfacción al ver a su ex entre los meseros de la fiesta, dándose el lujo de ser amable con él ante su cara de vergüenza.

* * *

-¿Viktor?

-¿Mm?

-Te quedaste callado de pronto.

El ruso observó hacia el final del pasillo del amplio centro comercial y sonrió.

-Lo siento, creí reconocer a alguien.

-¿Quieres ir a saludar?

-No es necesario.

Viktor y Yuuri caminaron hacia la entrada, sintiendo el frío viento de San Petersburgo en otoño. Katsuki ya tenía puesto su gorro de lana, pero Nikiforov dejó que la brisa invernal le revoloteara el cabello, y disfrutó de la sensación con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien, Vitya? -le preguntó su pareja, algo preocupado.

-Todo bien Yura.

Contento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Mientras subían al auto, Viktor evitó mirar nuevamente las puertas de vidrio, por donde cruzaba su ex, de la mano de una delicada mujer de melena frondosa y lisa, de un rubio casi platinado.

-Te llevaré a conocer a mi peluquero -dijo, entusiasmado -Se llama Kiril. Te encantará. Y estoy seguro de que le encantarás.

-Vamos.

Les hizo gracia encontrarse con Yakov en el local y no hicieron comentarios ante la presencia de Lilia leyendo (elegante como siempre) una revista de moda que hablaba de las realezas europeas.

El local de Kiril seguía siendo una barbería sobria y Viktor sabía que, secretamente, Baranovskaya era de las pocas mujeres (sino la única) que se atendía con el enorme estilista, pero eso no se comentaba. Afuera, el letrero aún decía "Barbería" porque, para Kiril, el cuidado masculino y viril era una cosa de orgullo más relacionado con la Madre Rusia y que con la vanidad.

Más viejo pero aún de dos metros y enorme espalda, el barbero rió con voz grave al ver lo pequeño que era Yuuri. Sin poder evitarlo, Katsuki se vio levantado, sacudido y sentado antes de que sentir el mejor masaje capilar de su vida y rendirse absolutamente a esas grandes manos hasta que se le olvidó cómo hablar ruso.

-Los japoneses hablando suenan como un mosquito. Son graciosos. -celebró Kiril. -Me agrada Vitya, me agrada.

Con su mano del porte de un país, el barbero palmeó la espalda del patinador, haciéndolo reír. -¡Estás contento, Vitya! ¡Eso me hace feliz! ¡Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso y te hayas vuelto fuerte!

Nikiforov solo sonrió. Sabía que a sus ojos (y a los de Yakov), era completamente transparente.

-Soy feliz -declaró al final. -Absolutamente.

-Y nunca te salió barba.

-Nada digno de tus navajas.

Esa noche Viktor durmió pegado a la nuca de su pareja, apreciando el aroma del shampoo artesanal que Kiryusha usa desde hace 15 años en el salón.

-¿Yurio no se atiende con Kiril-san?

-La única vez que fue con Yakov, Kiryusha lo levantó de la chaqueta con una mano y dijo que no atendía niños, que volviera cuando tuviera pelo bajo el ombligo.

Rieron de buena gana y se prepararon para entrenar.

-¿Dónde es la siguiente presentación?

-Nueva Zelanda.

-¡Me gusta Nueva Zelanda!

Viktor observó a Yuuri caminar alegre delante de él, y recordó ese día helado donde, asustado y vulnerable, había decidido cambiar. Ya no le hacía daño pensar en ello.

-¡Yuuri!

-¡Viktor!

-¡Te amo!

-¡Vi-Viktor! ¡Estamos en la calle!

Sonriendo, apuró el paso y llevó a Katsuki de la mano.

-Vamos. ¡Quiero patinar!

Sin entender, el japonés asintió. ¿Qué más daba si Vitya estaba feliz?

-¡Vamos!

¿Qué más daba si ambos estaban felices?

Yakov los regañó como de costumbre por sus constantes distracciones y Yurio les mostró el dedo medio desde el borde de la pista. A su lado, Mila y Georgi saludaron entusiasmados.

-Dios, me dan vergüenza. -reclamó Plisetsky.

-Todos los niños sienten vergüenza de sus padres alguna vez -acotó Popovich.

-Es cosa de la adolescencia -completó la pelirroja.

-¡Cállense ancianos! ¡Me pegarán su vejez!

Yuuri se acercó a ellos y aguantó con su sonrisa amable todos los insultos del rubio. Mila alabó su paciencia mientras Georgi le aconsejó a Yurio que no abusara de la tolerancia del japonés. Y mientras ellos hablaban, Viktor se deslizó elegante sobre el hielo y se entretuvo con un lutz triple, luego un toe loop simple y una combinación de pasos. Tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio e improvisaba sobre la marcha, simplemente dejándose llevar. Entonces, luego de un amplio semicírculo, un guante golpeó su cabeza.

-¡Oye anciano, deja la pista de una vez! ¡Necesito espacio!

Sacado abruptamente de su inspiración, Nikiforov recogió la prenda y se la devolvió a su pareja, sabiendo que el más joven se la había arrebatado para practicar puntería con un blanco en movimiento.

-Yurio, no deberías lanzarle cosas a la gente mientras patina -suplicó Katsuki, recibiendo toda el peso de la frialdad de Plisetsky.

-Escúchame Katsudon. ¡No-lo-malcries! -enfatizó, apuntando con el dedo a Viktor -¡Aún no sabes lo caprichoso que es!

-Por supuesto que es caprichoso. Es Viktor.

Yuuri recibió el guante de manos de su prometido y Yurio explotó al ver sus sonrisas amorosas y los anillos brillando por el sol que entraba por los altos ventanales. Entonces le volvió a quitar la prenda al japonés y la lanzó aún más lejos.

-Desagradables. -reclamó, antes de partir con la frente en alto hacia el hielo.

-Yuriooo~ -lloriqueó Viktor, sabiendo que eso haría que Yuuri lo consolara.

-Es joven, Vitya, déjalo. Iré por mi guante.

El ruso escuchó los comentarios de los demás, todos amables, pero pronto el mundo perdió sentido para él en su observación de Yuuri. La forma en que su cuerpo se contorneaba para patinar, el movimiento de sus brazos, la onda que creaba su pelo. El sonido de sus patines era lo único que escuchaba. El calor de su cuerpo lo único que deseaba. La suavidad de sus besos lo único que añoraba.

¿Era feliz? Por un demonio que lo era. Más que nunca. Más que en el hielo y en el podio. Más que junto a cualquier otra persona, y se dejaría la vida por asegurarse de que eso no cambiara. No quería verse destruido y aplastado por alguien nunca más. No quería verse en el espejo con los ojos hinchados y los labios rotos. Podía y debía hacer eso. Se lo debía a Kiril, a Yuuri y a sí mismo, y si había que dejar de patinar por mantener esa felicidad, lo haría. Y si había que patinar para mantener esa felicidad, lo haría.

Era su resolución, y quienes lo conocían sabían que las decisiones de Viktor Nikiforov eran absolutas como el sol en el cielo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Patinemos juntos!

-¡Anciano, retírate de la pista! ¡Katsudon, sal tú también!

-Yurio, no le digas anciano a Viktor.

-Ancianos. Los dos.

Rió, rió y de pronto abrazó a Plisetsky y dio dos vueltas con él, valiéndose garabatos en 3 idiomas. Luego hizo lo mismo con Yuuri y de tan feliz que estaba, fue a abrazar a Yakov.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con él? -le preguntó el Hada Rusa a Katsuki.

-No lo sé, pero me gusta verlo así de contento.

- _Creepy_.

-También me gusta verte así de energético.

- _Creepy_ tú también.

Aquella tarde, llegaron a casa, vieron una película tapados hasta las orejas y se quedaron dormidos muy juntos. Viktor ese día no tuvo sueños. Durmió profundo y relajado, como solo podía junto a Yuuri.

-Yuuri... Yuuuuriiiiiii~

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Por qué no nos casamos de verdad?

-Porque todavía no gano un oro en el GPF.

-No quiero esperar al siguiente Grand Prix. Llámalos a todos, me quiero casar.

-No podemos casarnos en Rusia, Vitya...

-Vamos a un país que podamos. -Katsuki le dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Cuando tengas la ciudad y la fecha me avisas. Recuerda que mis padres tienen que cerrar Yu-topia para viajar, así que no lo planifiques este fin de semana.

-¡Peee~rooo! ¡Quiero ahoraaa~!

-Vitya, piensa en los invitados. Y en los trajes y el banquete.

Resuelto, Nikiforov se levantó y tomó la mano de Yuuri.

-Yo, Viktor Nikiforov, aquí ante Makkachin, la Madre Rusia, nuestro hogar, el sol y el viento, declaro que te amo Yuuri Katsuki y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. He dicho. Sé que Vicchan, tus padres, Minako, los Nishigori y Phichit están de acuerdo conmigo.

Yuuri rió de buena gana y se levantó de la cama también, tomando las manos de Viktor.

-Yo, Katsuki Yuuri, ante Makkachin, Vicchan, Rusia, nuestro hogar y todo lo que nos rodea, declaro que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Viktor Nikiforov. Sé que Yurio está de acuerdo con nosotros, aunque no lo quiera decir, pero estoy seguro de que Otabek-kun lo convencerá. He dicho.

Ese día lo tomaron libre (estaban de luna de miel después de todo) y salieron a recorrer la ciudad a pie. Terminaron muertos de frío tres horas más tarde en un café, con Yakov retándolos por teléfono por si se resfriaban.

-Ven a buscarnos, Yakov.

-" _¡Toma un taxi!_ "

-¡Yaaakooo~v!

¿Que si era feliz? Por un demonio que lo era.

-Lamentamos las molestias, Yakov-san.

Más que nunca.

-¡Te queremos Yakov, sé mi padrino de bodas!

Para siempre.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **+Finis+**


End file.
